A date with Yamato
by tenshi no tsuki
Summary: Hi my Name's Sora. I'm very excited for my date with Yamato! Let's see what happens...


**Tnt**: ::weak voice:: Welcome to one of my gazillion one shots... Today it was snowing, tadum! Inspiration for a cute one shot. Gah, I have an splitting headache.. but I wanted and MUST upload this! ::flames of determination in eyes::

**readers**: Oo;;

* * *

My date with Yamato

Oh my gosh! I'm so late! My first date with Yamato Ishida and I'm late? I've crushed on him for so long so what was I thinking? Okay, okay I need to do my make and fix up my hair. Oh yeah jewellery! Damnit! Right, eye shadow…blue? It goes well with my outfit! But the pink brings out my eyes! Damnit! Curse this nervousness and laziness I have! Hair, okay…down? With glitter? WHAT? Not too much, don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard! But I want to see like I'm trying! Damnit! Okay got that decided! Seeing as it's winter I'll need gloves and a scarf and a hat? No. No hat. Took so long deciding on my hair and I wanna cover it up? Think again girl!

**Ding dong**

Damnit! He's here! HE'S HERE! I'm not ready! Aww, now mom is coming up the stairs to give me the whole birds and bees speech. I don't need this now mother! Need to get my shoe on…ok hopping out the door doesn't really help! Ok, evaded mother on mission: birds and bees now father with patented 'glare at boy but really trying to say step out of line and I'll come hunt you down and give you the beating of a lifetime!'

Right don't run down stairs! Don't run down stairs! Act cool…Oooohhh! Dad invited him in! Damnit! He looks so cute sitting there avoiding my dad's questions. Is he blushing? Gotta ask about that later…hehehe…

"Hey Yamato." I say walking into the room. I try to avoid dad's eyes; don't wanna see the warning look!

"Wow you look really-" Yamato began as he was standing up getting ready to go. He looks so handsome and smart in his dark blue button down shirt and casual black pants! Wow look at me being all observant! Yes I'm being sarcastic! Yes and too myself!

"Okay we gotta go!" I cut in before he could finish. I pull his hand out of the living room and towards the front door trying to avoid the pursuing parents! I quickly grab my coat, gloves and scarf off the banister and rush out the door whilst shouting "Bye mom! Bye Dad! Be back later!" with Yamato still in tow and caught up in it all!

The door slams to a close and we stand on the porch relieved that we escaped the scariness of the adults!

"What I meant to say before was that you look beautiful tonight…" He smiles.

I blush at his comment. "You look cute tonight too…" He blushes too and his smile gets a little bigger!

I shiver realising I still haven't put my coat, scarf and gloves on! We look out to the street and we see it's snowing. Woo hoo! Snow! I can't wait to play in that later! Ahem…it's round 7:30 and it's pretty dark but still…the snow! Yay! Anyway…I put my gloves on first hoping that my hands aren't that cold to put my scarf and coat on! Yamato takes my coat allowing me to put my scarf on and yet still I'm having trouble putting my damned scarf on! I'm feeling so embarrassed right now! Suddenly I feel Yamato take the scarf from my gloved hands and tie it around my neck securely. His hands brush against my cheeks slightly and I feel the warmth rush to my face again! Yamato holds out my coat for me and he slips it on with ease. He's such a gentleman!

"So you ready?" He asks as I finish adjusting my gloves.

"Yep!" I reply back and he offers me his arm. We link arms together and start walking along the street to somewhere unknown, well, unknown to me…oh! Damnit! What if I'm not dressed right for where he's taking me? What if I'm _over_-dressed for where he's taking me? Oh! Nervousness suddenly returning! Great!

Yamato asks small questions trying to start small conversation before we get to the place he was taking us. I think he knows I'm nervous and he's just trying to make me feel better. Ah! He's so sweet! It's actually working and I start to carry on the conversation into new subjects. At times Yamato laughs and it's the most wonderful sound I've heard! I know that sounds so corny but it is! His laugh is deep but you can feel the energy in it and it's just contagious! I can't help but laugh too! Oh my gosh! I think this date might turn into one of those cheesy old films if I keep thinking like this!

"We're here!" Yamato exclaims bringing me out of my reverie.

I look across the street and I see a small 50's style diner. It's so cute! I didn't know places still existed like this! I didn't know Yamato liked this kinda thing! It's very endearing! I'm starting to sound like my mom!

Anyway… I smile at Yamato and we go in. The place wasn't crowded, only a few people occupy some seats and most of the booths are free. It's nice and warm inside so we take off our coats after we sit down in one of the booths. I look around the place and it kinda reminded me of something. (Tnt: Think Friends!) I look over to Yamato and I find him staring at me.

"So how do you like this place?" He asks.

"It's very…authentic…it's really cool…" I answer as I look around the place again.

A waitress comes to the booth and asks our order. I glance at the waitress and I feel kinda relieved that she wasn't wearing a wig, fake boobs and on roller skates! (Monica! Lol!) She was in fact wearing one of those hats that look like nurse ones but it had frills on the top. She was also wearing a pale pink dress with a white, frilly apron on top. I think it's a cool costume! Maybe I should get one for Halloween next year…

We look at the menu and we both order hamburgers. I wanted to order the typical girls meal, you know: hamburger, salad and a diet coke (Always the diet coke!) since Yamato had ordered the usual guy meal of hamburger, fries and regular coke but you know I'm thinking this is the first date with Yamato I'm gonna get so why don't I just throw typicality out the window and order the same! Oh! Actually I might get a chocolate milkshake instead of coke! Hey maybe I might even get a cheeseburger…nah! I don't wanna add excess fat due to carelessness! I gotta look after my figure after all!

We start the small talk again and the subjects we talk about are very interesting. Some talk being about politics, some about home life and the rest being about anything and everything! I learn that Yamato is a very complex person and his views are very remarkable!

Our food finally arrives and we tuck in straight away. It smells so amazing! Oh! And the chocolate milkshake is just to die for! We start talking again and he's surprised to learn that when he was in the Teen-age Wolves I was in the Yamato-lovers fan club! He laughs and says he didn't know there was even a fan club let alone so many girls would form one!

I can see out of the corner of my eye little flecks of snow falling down from the sky again and I'm once again captivated in wanting to go play in it!

"…And after college I'm thinking of going into medicine, you know, like to become a doctor and you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you?" I hear Yamato suddenly say.

"What? I've been listening!" I say smiling back at him who seems to be amused by my reaction.

"What have I just said then? It seems to me that you were wishing to play in the snow…" He asks taking a sip of his drink. I look away and blush! Then I look back smiling mischievously.

"You said that you were thinking of going into medicine after college and maybe become a doctor so ha! I was listening! Nyah-nyah!"

I put a french fry in my mouth, sit back and fold my arms with a smug expression on my face. Of course I was playing and he knew that too since he came out with a lot of small, deep laughs. I laugh too and I see that people were starting to stare at the crazy laughing couple!

As our laughter subsides we finish our meals and look out of the window carrying on the conversation of global warming. I never knew the Yamato was so environmentally friendly! As the waitress takes our plates away I start to make small circles on the table with my finger, unconsciously, as I stare out into the snowy streets. The snow isn't falling hard enough to be a blizzard but it isn't too soft to make snowballs with. I can't wait to go out there!

I suddenly feel a hand on mine, stopping my unconscious circle drawing. I look over toward Yamato and he's smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?" He asks softly.

We both look out towards the snow and I think he might have an idea of what I'm smiling at! I look down at our hands on the table, his covering mine. His hand's so warm. He starts to caress my hand lightly with his thumb. It's very comforting and relaxing…

It must have been a long time sitting in the little diner, staring out at the snow. It's so quiet that I feel quite content there! I feel there's someone standing behind me so I look. I see the waitress from before and she's holding a rather large bowl of ice cream that looks so delicious! She places it on the table and says…

"This is from the chef! She says that you two look so cute together you deserve this ice cream sundae to share! It's also on the house!" The waitress winks at Yamato. I dismiss the foreign feeling that suddenly came into my mind when I see Yamato blink at her then give her a funny expression.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" I hear Yamato ask innocently.

"WHAT?" The waitress shouts. "Listen here! I'm 26 and have been working in a 50's style diner for 2 years. You're, like, 17 and you've been coming here for a year, you would have _thought_ I would've made a move on you by now!" She rants.

"Geez…men…big pompous headed jerks…" We hear her say as she walks away.

I look toward Yamato trying hard to keep the laughter in nut it still all comes out very loudly when I see the expression on his face. He's sitting there, ducking his head down and eating the ice cream as quickly as he can. I get the feeling that he wants to get out of here!

"Aww! Don't worry about it Yamato!" I put my hand on his, stopping him from taking another bite of ice cream. "She was probably just on PMS or something!" I say trying to comfort him.

Yamato looks up with the blush still evident on his face. Aww! Cute! Usually Yamato's so strong and has an emotionless mask, so I've heard around college, but he looks so cute you could just take him put him in your pocket! Yeah…okay I think it's time to go!

We pay for the meals and rush out of there saving Yamato more embarrassment of the eyes of the other customers. Although we did take a bit more time since he offered to pay for both meals but I didn't want him to feel obligated to do so since he was the guy. I feel that it's only fair that I should pay for my own meal, you know, screw the normality of the man doing everything on dates! It's the 21st Century; girls should do their fair share too!

Anyway we walk along the newly covered streets. The snow crunch under our feet as we walk along. I really want to play now! I think he can sense that I wanna play too!

I continue walking, not realizing that Yamato had stopped a few feet back. I suddenly stop when I feel Yamato no longer by my side. I look around then behind me only to be hit in the face with something cold and now wet. Yamato had hit me with a snowball! Ah! I should have seen it coming since half this night I've wanted to play in the damned snow!

I brush the snowball, or what was left of it, off my face and look toward Yamato with a playful angry look. He's just stood there laughing at me but I feel myself laughing with him too. He runs back to me and he stops short of me just leaving little distance between us. I'm gonna start blushing in a minute! Ah! Too late! We're staring at each other right now and I just can't seem to stop looking into his beautiful eyes. He smiles suddenly and brings his hand to my cheek.

"You have a bit of snow still on your cheek…" He brushes it away and his hand lingers there for a while. I smile at him and revel in the warmth of his hand.

Reluctantly we pull away from each other's gazes and start walking once again. I don't realize it a couple of seconds later but his hand slips around my waist holding me closer to him. I boldly lay my head on his shoulder returning the sign of affection. Usually I don't do that but I feel that it's the right thing to do…

Not too long after Yamato stops us in front a park entrance. I can feel his eyes on me awaiting an answer. The park is so beautiful at night with the soft blanket of snow covering everything in sight and to make the scene so even more picturesque it starts to snow again with the small flecks swirling around in the wind, dancing around each other then landing softly to the ground. The view just takes my breath away.

"It's so beautiful…" I say breathlessly. I look to Yamato and I see that he's genuinely happy that I like it. His eyes give away so much emotion despite what others see of him. All I see is a cute, caring, gentle gentleman that goes by the name of Yamato Ishida! Heh…listen to me…

We walk along the path that is visible due to other people's footprints. He leads ever so slowly so that we take in every detail of this, dare I say, winter wonderland!

We come to a frozen lake where we see couples, young and old alike, and families skating around without a care in the world. The young couples would either skate together or skate away from each other ready to be caught in each other's arms. The families taught their children to skate and would play around circling each other trying to catch one another.

The view is just magnificent! I feel a pair of arms slips around my shoulders from behind. His body comes closer to mine and I become so warm. I enjoy Yamato and I standing there, without a care in the world. The quiet, the laughter from the skaters, the soft breathing I hear from behind me, the gentle thump I hear of his heartbeat…it's so perfect there isn't a need for words…

Suddenly the warmth is gone from behind me and I feel cold. I look around and then behind me, again. I suspect that he's going to do the same thing as he did before so I duck and look around again. I see that he says damnit and then goes back to the ground gathering the snow between his hands again for another round. If he thinks that I'm not going to retaliate he's got another thing coming!

I crouch to the ground quickly gathering a lot of snow and begin to make snowballs. That's right! Not just one! But a whole load of them! Get ready Yamato because when I get going in a snowball fight I go all out!

I glance at him from time to time to see if he's coming toward me or if there are any other snowballs flying toward my face. I finish rolling the last snowball and get up loaded with four snowballs, two in each hand, and I start running toward him. He looks up and then a look of surprise washes over his face and then a look of panic. Yamato gathers his snowballs and we start an all out war! I get hit in the face a couple of times and so does he. I get hit in the head and I think now my hair is ruined! Oh! Who cares? This is so much fun! A snowball fight with Yamato Ishida!

By now I think my hair is a mess, my nose is bright red due to the cold and my cheeks are flushed from the exercise. I look toward Yamato and he's pretty much the same as me though I think he looks a lot cuter which his cheeks red and his hair all tousled!

I crouch again to the ground and gather more snow and start to form it into a ball shape with my hands.

Just as I stand up I feel something warm on my lips. My eyes widen and I see Yamato with his eyes closed. I close mine too feeling the warm sensation assaulting my lips. His hand is on my cheek and his other on the small of my back drawing me closer to his strong body. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer too.

We open our eyes and break away slowly, quietly gasping for air. My first kiss with Yamato and it's nothing like I imagined. His lips are even more soft and gentle…

He smiles at me and I smile back. I think we both feel quite content there being in each other's arms. He closes the distance between us again and our lips touch making shivers run up and down my spine. Unless that is from the kiss or from the cold I don't know right now, kissing Yamato seems to mess up my senses but it's worth it.

So here I am stood in the middle of a snow covered park, kissing Yamato whilst snow continues to fall around and upon us.

You know how a girl never kisses on the first date? Well for Yamato Ishida…I'll make an exception…

* * *

Tnt: Maybe reviews will make me feel better? ::hint hint::


End file.
